silverstreams_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:~Silverstream/Various Binary Records
4:47 ~Silverstream Thank you... for blasting the door open... *walks in* 4:48 To Bluetopia (follows her into darkness filled room, with pieces of crushed glass and hay on floor. Takes lightstick out of backpack and shines it around) 4:50 ~Silverstream *kneels down and picks up a shard of glass and Hay between her fingers* ...can we start a fire? 4:51 To Bluetopia .....the generator might still work.... but a fire might be good for warmth... 4:53 ~Silverstream *nods and begins piling hay together - takes two shards of glass and begins scraping them together* ...isn't this supposed to create a spark? 4:55 To Bluetopia there should be a lighter in your backpack (smirks undetectably and walks through archway in back of building to small room) 4:56 ~Silverstream *focusing, digs out match and strikes it on the ground, and lights pile of hay* Ha, I did it! That wasn't hard at all... 4:57 To Bluetopia (presses button on generator, lighting up interior) ....there we go 4:58 ~Silverstream *stands up and looks at him, and smirks very slightly* You're a mess... 4:59 To Bluetopia when am I not (smirks back and solemnly looks around mostly empty room, with some fruit-crates in a stack in a corner) 5:02 ~Silverstream *glances dismissively at crates, then settles by fire* ...so what now? 5:03 To Bluetopia ...there's an imperial base... in the next valley over.... 5:04 ~Silverstream Oh... I see *nods* 5:04 To Bluetopia you can go there.... and i'll just find my own way back.... 5:05 ~Silverstream *stares at him silently* 5:05 To Bluetopia (pulls up 2 crates and puts them down as chairs, sits at one) 5:07 ~Silverstream *sits at the other one - looks down at the fire and chuckles faintly* 5:09 To Bluetopia something funny? (raises eyebrow) 5:10 ~Silverstream Just... *looks up at him* All of this... You... I never could have imagined any of this 5:11 To Bluetopia well, you probably didn't expect to ever get out of the "office" (smirks slightly) 5:33 ~Silverstream Honestly? I was ecstatic to get this mission... I mean, I always did deserve more than I was given 5:34 To Bluetopia oh really? how did you "deserve" it? 5:37 ~Silverstream I was born into it... I have always been responsible, I just do not know why it took the Admiral so long to recognize my skill... *trails off* Look what I'm saying. I have not exactly been successful, have I? 5:38 To Bluetopia nope.... I got inducted into the Alliance by someone who lived in the local area. He was the protector of this place during the Clone Wars, didn't like what the Empire did to it when they built they're base, and rebelled 5:40 ~Silverstream And look how that turned out... We are all trapped in a never ending war... 5:40 To Bluetopia when one war ended... another one began.... even more innocents got caught in the crossfire 5:42 ~Silverstream *nods, saddened look on face* I cannot say I don't support my Empire... But I do acknowledge those who never should have been involved that still pay the ultimate price. 5:43 To Bluetopia ....that's very..... high of you to admit that.... 5:46 ~Silverstream *looks at him* ...didn't really expect it of myself, either *shivers faintly* 5:47 To Bluetopia ...are you cold? 5:47 ~Silverstream ...a bit 5:47 To Bluetopia move closer to the fire? ...I don't have a coat 5:49 ~Silverstream I wouldn't have accepted your coat anyway, simply because I am not a damsel *smirks slightly and moves closer to the fire* 5:49 To Bluetopia (smiles) ....I never said you were ....this is.... actually a lot less painful than I thought it'd be 5:51 ~Silverstream What's that, having the huddle here with an Imperial? having to* 5:52 To Bluetopia .....no.... coming back to this place 5:53 ~Silverstream ...memories? 5:53 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) ....complicated history 5:54 ~Silverstream Yes, I... Kind of gathered that it was complicated You've never given me a straight answer... 5:54 To Bluetopia ....I don't really want too.... 5:55 ~Silverstream *nods* I understand... Whenever you're ready, or not... I won't force you. Not that I probably could, even if I tried... 5:56 To Bluetopia (snorts to self and points to corner of room) Xalandra Bluewater broke up with me in that spot. I was 16, and it hurt soooo much 5:57 ~Silverstream You remember the exact spot? That's a bit sad, Hooligan *teasing tone* 5:59 To Bluetopia ....snob (smirks slightly) like you've never been broken up with 5:59 ~Silverstream ...iiiiii haven't... 6:00 To Bluetopia ....oh, yooouurrrr in a long lasting relationship? 6:00 ~Silverstream *fidgets and looks at the ground* 6:02 To Bluetopia (begins laughing) oh my god..... that's priceless 6:02 ~Silverstream *looks at him, offended look on face* And exactly what is so amusing? 6:03 To Bluetopia nothing... nothing (quiets down) Imperials don't get out much, got it... 6:04 ~Silverstream I could have attained a mate if I wanted one... I always considered work more important 6:04 To Bluetopia oh yeah, you could have any Stormtrooper you want (smirks at her) 6:05 ~Silverstream *snorts, picks up a fistful of hay, and tosses if at him* it* 6:06 To Bluetopia (sneezes) ....and there go my allergies 6:06 ~Silverstream You deserved that... *folds arms and looks away* 6:07 To Bluetopia well if its any consolation, I cant take you seriously with that imperial officer shirt (folds arms back) 6:08 ~Silverstream Really? I should think it would make you take me more seriously... 6:08 To Bluetopia ....good luck with that (smiles slightly) 6:09 ~Silverstream ...well I'm not removing it, if that was your plan *raises eyebrow* 6:09 To Bluetopia (recoils) NO....NO I DIDNT MEAN THAT AT ALL 6:10 ~Silverstream *begins laughing* Oh my God, the look on your face! 6:11 To Bluetopia (sniffs indignantly) ....i respect the fact you don't feel the need to be in a constant state of undress..... its a nice change to the Zeltron girl back at base 6:12 ~Silverstream *scoffs* Girls like that just do not respect themselves 6:13 To Bluetopia well its encoded into Cyrinity's nature..... if you ever meet a Zeltron, you'll see what they're like 6:16 ~Silverstream *scrunches up face* looking forward to it... *glances at fruit crate beneath* Oh, what I would do for a Meiloorun right now... 6:16 To Bluetopia ((i was going to make that exact reference, that's why i set them up as fruit)) 6:16 ~Silverstream ((Oh sorry )) 6:17 To Bluetopia ((no, I'm glad you made it )) ....your several years late for that..... 6:17 ~Silverstream ((Mkay )) 6:17 To Bluetopia hey... its dark out.... you like sleeping, looking up at the stars? 6:17 ~Silverstream *nods, smiling a bit* 6:18 To Bluetopia (stands up) this way (runs to small backroom, and opens door there, leading to staircase) you first 6:19 ~Silverstream *begins walking up stairs* I get the feeling you came up here a lot... 6:21 To Bluetopia favourite spot as a child (closes door behind him and follows her up stairs. Door to roof opens at base the roof satellite) back in the day, the transmission noises from the satellite would give me headaches A LOT, but seeing as its non functional, we'll be good (smiles and sits on roof, looking at mountains ahead) 6:21 ~Silverstream *sits and lets out a breath in awe* It's beautiful... 6:22 To Bluetopia (low tone) ...i didn't know how much i missed it until now sadness taints memories..... i just remember the good things now.... 6:22 ~Silverstream ...would you care to share some of the good memories? 6:25 To Bluetopia me and my sister racing in circles around the satellite base, seeing who'd pass out first, talking with all the different and unique people that came here to send messages with the satellite or buy things...... feeling safe with my family..... 6:25 ~Silverstream *smiles* That sounds... Wonderful 6:26 To Bluetopia it was..... family is something.... special... 6:27 ~Silverstream *lays down on her back, looking directly up at the stars* I never did too much with my family, but... I used to look up at the stars at night, find shapes within the constellations... 6:28 To Bluetopia (lays back also) ...by yourself or with them? 6:29 ~Silverstream *takes a deep breath* Myself... Mother and father kept themselves busy enough without me pestering them To Bluetopia (looks up at sky) ....no one should have to look the stars alone.... i never did.... 6:30 ~Silverstream *looks over at him* ...I'm not looking at them alone anymore 6:31 To Bluetopia (looks over at her) ...your not..... 6:32 ~Silverstream *sniffles faintly* I never realized how lonely solitude was until I wasn't alone anymore... 6:33 To Bluetopia ....loneliness is a killer..... once you get past it.... you never want to go back again 6:34 ~Silverstream ....I don't want to go back to that... 6:35 To Bluetopia then find someone..... you'll never have to go back (looks up at sky again) 6:36 ~Silverstream *nods and looks up again* I see a Bantha... *points to cluster of stars* 6:37 To Bluetopia i see.... a Gungan (points at another cluster and chortles slightly) 6:38 ~Silverstream *laughs as well* God, they are so annoying 6:39 To Bluetopia i met one when i was younger. "MEESA GONSTO MAKE A CALL, OOKIEDAY?" 6:41 ~Silverstream *snorts loudly* that is so spot-on... 6:41 To Bluetopia ....that's mildly concerning (smirks) 6:41 ~Silverstream Indeed, never do it again *smirks back* 6:43 To Bluetopia (yawns slightly) ...i promise (lays head back and closes eyes) .....don't kill me in my sleep or i'll so murder you 6:43 ~Silverstream ...sure, because that made perfect sense... 6:44 To Bluetopia ....it doesn't have to make sense, its called banter.... 6:45 ~Silverstream *looks at him and smiles* quite right... *sighs and closes eyes* 6:45 To Bluetopia .....goodnight Snob 6:45 ~Silverstream Goodnight Hooligan... 4:57 ~Silverstream Audree: *still asleep the next morning, lays with her back pressed firmly against Arlan* 4:58 To Bluetopia Sylo: (shuffles slightly, keeping back pressed with hers) 5:00 ~Silverstream *snores slightly and rolls over to face him* 5:00 To Bluetopia (nose presses against hers) 5:01 ~Silverstream *eyes flutter open* ...UHH 5:02 To Bluetopia (eyes also open) ACK (rolls back) 5:02 ~Silverstream *bolts upright* ...that did not happen 5:03 To Bluetopia ...i don't even know what that was.... 5:04 ~Silverstream *looks back at him* ...nor do I 5:05 To Bluetopia (stands up and takes a deep breath) 5:06 ~Silverstream *stands also and rubs face* ...Sleep well? 5:07 To Bluetopia (nods slowly) talk of stars always does that to me 5:08 ~Silverstream And... Neither one of us killed each other *very slight smirk* 5:10 To Bluetopia (folds arms and smirks back) proud of ya', snob 5:00 ~Silverstream Clouri: *glances over at Sylo* Looking for someone, kid? 5:00 To Bluetopia (looks over at her) well yeah.... a friend.... who's presumably getting drunk Asterion: (sitting next to Clouri, looks at him) hopefully not a reference to me. Not that i know you.... 5:02 ~Silverstream *smirks at Aster* I can tell, you're already drunk... 5:02 To Bluetopia we're free people, no more Dantoonian imprisonment for us (sips drink) 5:04 ~Silverstream Yeah... That was about as pleasant as pretending to be your slave *shakes head and sips drink* 5:05 To Bluetopia (snorts) that was a fun weekend.... Sylo: uhhh.... ok (looks away from them) 5:07 ~Silverstream ...once we reached a certain point, yeah *smirks* 5:08 To Bluetopia ((have you checked in main?)) 5:08 ~Silverstream Varik: *walks over to Sylo, shocked look on face* ...what has been see cannot be unseen 5:08 To Bluetopia ....what has been heard cannot be unheard.... 5:09 ~Silverstream ....You have not found the idiot? 5:09 To Bluetopia (mumbles) i found a drunk couple 5:10 ~Silverstream *folds arms* As terribly helpful as that is, when can we leave this wretched place? 5:11 To Bluetopia good idea.... (glances towards Aster and Clouri and stands up) 5:11 ~Silverstream Clouri: *leans toward Sylo while glancing sideways at Varik* Not bad, kid.., not bad at all 5:12 To Bluetopia (looks at her) don't insinuate, there's nothing going on between us.... 5:14 ~Silverstream That's always what they think... *winks at him and turns back toward Aster* Varik: ...I'm leaving, with or without your rebel hide *starts walking out* 5:15 To Bluetopia Aster: i have a good feeling about them Sylo: (rolls eyes and follows Varik) 5:15 ~Silverstream Now we have a drunk driver and scarred minds... Lot of good this stop did us 5:16 To Bluetopia this is why i don't drink (walks outside) 10:31 To Bluetopia (looks around slowly, bruised face) .....hi snob 10:34 ~Silverstream *gasps and gingerly touches his face* ...H-Hooligan... What did they do to you? 10:35 To Bluetopia ....hit me... kicked me.... usual imperial interrogation.... for a second, i thought you were the "negotiator" they said was coming.... 10:36 ~Silverstream ((Was Vader the "Negotiator"?)) 10:36 To Bluetopia ((yep)) 10:37 ~Silverstream *shaky breath* I saw him... Lord Vader... He choked me, yet didn't lay a finger on me physically... 10:37 To Bluetopia .....V-Vader? (slight look of horror on face) ...are you hurt?! 10:39 ~Silverstream *shakes head* I'm fine, do not worry about me... But I think I realize... The people I work for are nothing like I thought they were, at least he is not... 10:39 To Bluetopia ....we need to get out of here.... Giran: might be a good opportunity. The Rescue party is here 10:40 ~Silverstream ....you two go. I must stay here. 10:41 To Bluetopia Sylo: (stares at her) no..... you don't need to stay.... 10:43 ~Silverstream Your team... Understandably, they will not want me anywhere near... *voice wavers* Perhaps I can reinstate my position here, and things may go back to the way they were... 10:44 To Bluetopia (whispered tone) Audree, please.... 10:45 ~Silverstream *sniffles and steps back* I'm so sorry, it is just not possible... 10:46 To Bluetopia (slowly stands up) ......i hope..... i hope you find happiness (turns and slowly walks out of cell) Giran: (follows) 10:47 ~Silverstream *keeps eyes on him* You have given me a new hope... 10:47 To Bluetopia Sylo: (stops and keeps back turned) .....go find that other person to look at the stars with.... 10:48 ~Silverstream And you... Find someone to let you never be alone... 10:49 To Bluetopia (slowly looks around) ......May the Force be with you.... 10:50 ~Silverstream *nods, eyes welling up* May the Force be with you... I believe now... 10:51 To Bluetopia ...don't stop (turns away and runs out of cell, down towards hallway where battle is taking place) Giran: (follows beside him) 10:54 ~Silverstream *walks down to other end of hall, looking for a way out of containment* 10:54 To Bluetopia (door leading to hallway, with battle) 10:57 ~Silverstream *memory flashes back to Vader, his force grip around her neck, The dead rebels and Stormtroopers on the battleground, and finally Sylo's bruised face* ...I cannot stay here *runs headfirst back down the hall, into the battle* 10:58 To Bluetopia (Stormtroopers pushing rebel soliders back to place where their shuttles docked) 11:00 ~Silverstream *slips to the outskirts of the action* I'd get myself killed if I tried any of that... *runs over to shuttles* 11:01 To Bluetopia (Sylo and Giran being helped into shuttle by Rebel medical soldier) 11:02 ~Silverstream *sighs in relief, and tries to dart into shuttle unnoticed* 11:02 To Bluetopia (Rebel Solider raises gun at her) 11:03 ~Silverstream *raises hands* I mean no harm, I swear! 11:04 To Bluetopia Sylo: (hears her voice and runs beside her) SHE'S WITH ME..... to.... stand on trial what happened here when we get back to base.... 11:05 ~Silverstream Precisely! To stand on trial... 11:06 To Bluetopia Rebel Solider: ....very well (takes handcuffs off belt and handcuffs Varik, leads her into shuttle) 11:07 ~Silverstream *gives Sylo a grateful look* 11:08 To Bluetopia Sylo: (smiles back slightly) Rebel Solider: (helps her sit down on seat in shuttle and returns to battle) Sylo: (sits next to her silently and looks straight ahead) 11:09 ~Silverstream *rests head back* ...quick thinking 11:10 To Bluetopia ....best thing i could think of in that amount of time....... why did you change your mind? 11:11 ~Silverstream ....something clicked. Everything I've seen since I've met you, it all added up... And I did not like the sum. 11:12 To Bluetopia Giran: (seated near them) aka, she loves you, Sylie (smirks) 11:12 ~Silverstream *face turns red* I said no such thing... (rebel soldiers pile back onto shuttle, and it takes off, leaving star destroyer) Sylo: (whispers to her) they weren't even here for us..... there was a lead of information there.... turned out to be a trap by Vader 11:15 ~Silverstream *whispers back* How many lost, do you know? 11:16 To Bluetopia .....80% of our men.... 11:16 ~Silverstream *grimaces* I'm sorry... 11:16 To Bluetopia ....they aren't even from my squadron...... but another close knit squad is broken now... 11:18 ~Silverstream Squads, teams... Everyone works together 11:18 To Bluetopia ....that's what the alliance is.... it began as a family of weirdo's..... and that's what it still is..... and that's a lot more natural than a giant machine.... 11:20 ~Silverstream Weirdo's... That I can attest to *gives him a slight smirk* 11:21 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly) ....they'll be taking us to their main ship..... don't worry.... i'll be there to make sure your ok........ convince them.... convince them your another weirdo 11:22 ~Silverstream *low tone and she looks intently at him* I never wish to go back to that place... There is someone I cannot leave behind. 11:23 To Bluetopia (slowly stares at her, as shuttle makes jump to hyperspace) 11:26 ~Silverstream *doesn't flinch* ...a-as far as convincing them goes.... Cross that bridge when we get there 11:27 To Bluetopia yeah..... together.... 11:27 ~Silverstream Never alone... 11:27 To Bluetopia (shuttle comes out of hyperspace at Rebel Fleet http://www.galacticempiredatabank.com/HomeOne.jpg ) 11:28 ~Silverstream *looks out* ...whoa 11:29 To Bluetopia ....that's the command ship..... (ship slowly moves into hangar. People begin to step off shuttle into hangar, towards lifts to other floors of ship) 11:30 ~Silverstream I had no idea rebels were so... Equipped 11:31 To Bluetopia we're not so makeshift (helps her stand up and walk out into hangar) 11:32 ~Silverstream *yanks a bit at her handcuffs* Nor are your security measures... 11:33 To Bluetopia (slowly walks towards door at end of hangar, past long row of x-wings) 11:34 ~Silverstream Where are we going? 11:34 To Bluetopia ...you'll be going to the cellblock.... 11:36 ~Silverstream *bows head and keeps walking* 11:36 To Bluetopia Sylo: (as they near door) .....your future might seem... unsure..... but i'll be here.... always 11:37 ~Silverstream I trust you... Always 2:27 To Bluetopia Luke: (walks towards exit of room) 2:28 ~Silverstream *rushes over to him* E-Excuse me... 2:28 To Bluetopia (stops and looks around) Hello Miss Varik.... 2:30 ~Silverstream I wanted to thank you for defending me... I would not have been freed had it not been for your words 2:31 To Bluetopia i saw you in the Hangar.... i sensed you were not a bad person. I wouldn't have got involved otherwise.... 2:31 ~Silverstream ...I didn't catch your name? 2:32 To Bluetopia my name is Luke Skywalker...... 2:33 ~Silverstream *mouth falls open* You're... *looks at Sylo* He is... *looks back at Luke* ...oh my 2:34 To Bluetopia (looks at Sylo for a moment then back at Varik) I'm sorry.... to hear about what happened with Vader 2:37 ~Silverstream You heard? *subtle shrug* It was for the best... I never knew how dark the side I worked for was until it threatened to kill me... 2:39 To Bluetopia the dark side.... that is not how the force should be used (opens hand slightly and handcuffs fall off Varik's wrists) 2:41 ~Silverstream *gasps and laughs softly in awe, smiling up at him* What else can be done with it? 2:42 To Bluetopia (stiffens up a bit) ....perhaps some other time Miss Varik 2:42 ~Silverstream Of course, I'm... Sure you are very busy. Thank you again... 2:44 To Bluetopia (nods and walks away) 2:45 ~Silverstream *slowly looks around at Sylo* ...you were not kidding about him 2:45 To Bluetopia Sylo: (lower tone) ...i know 2:46 ~Silverstream *soft tone* ...so what do we do now? 2:47 To Bluetopia ....we go back to my squad.... and our ship 2:47 ~Silverstream *nods* I like the sound of that... 2:48 To Bluetopia (smiles slightly and very slowly holds out hand toward her) 2:49 ~Silverstream *takes his hand and squeezes it gently* We made it, Hooligan... 2:50 To Bluetopia .....we did... Former-Snob.... 2:51 ~Silverstream No... I like "Snob"... *smiles* 2:52 To Bluetopia ....ok Snob (smiles back) Category:Blog posts